


Depression and Reunion

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: This is based on the DDLC Exit Music mod so I suggest you play that first before reading this. Make sure to play the original DDLC also.





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this based on the DDLC Exit Music mod. I was like: "What if Monika saves Natsuki and changes the script? What if she (Natsuki) was revived?" So here you go. Enjoy.  
> WARNING, THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS OF DDLC EXIT MUSIC MOD!

Hikaru had suffered depression after Natsuki's suicide. He looked at a knife. He grabbed it. He won't go on dates with other girls. Natsuki was the only girl that he truly fell in love with. He rolled up his school uniform sleeve. He began remembering the thoughts of Natsuki.

Every day he would try to read Parfait Girls to remember Natsuki but it always failed because it pissed him off every single time he read it. He then slowly began cutting himself. (Side note: The protagonist never done this so this is like made up).

He began crying as the pain coursed through him but it felt...nice. After cleaning it and placing a band-aid on it, he grabbed his bag, put his shoes on, and headed out. He didn't want to go to school, but he knew he had to.

Once arriving, he didn't speak with anyone. Not even to Sayori as they walked together to school. ' _This is all my fucking fault._ ' He thought in his head. ' _It's my fault that Natsuki died. It's all my fault._ '

_Later on..._

He arrived in the Literature Club. Monika, Yuri, and Sayori knew what pain he was going through. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to write poems. He took a piece of paper out. He had wrote a poem on it. He stared at it for a few seconds. He then started to rip it, which caused Monika's, Sayori's and Yuri's attention.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" Monika asked to him. "None of your fucking business." Hikaru replied. Monika felt taken aback from those words. Hikaru then made one final rip. He then looked at the girls. Sayori and Yuri were whimpering and trembling while Monika's eyes were widened.

"I'm going fucking home. I'm not interested in anything today. Fuck this." Hikaru said and grabbed his bag. "See you later..." He added and left. Monika went after him after she told Sayori and Yuri to go home.

Once Hikaru got home, he locked the door. He knew that Monika was going after him. A knock proved that correct. He sighed and looked through the peephole to see Monika. He kept the chain and opened the door. "What the hell do you want, Monika?" He asked to her.

"I just want to see if you are alright." Monika asked. Hikaru scoffed. "I'm fine, thank you." He said. "Now leave!" With that, he slammed the door on her face. She just stood there. It began raining. She then walked off the porch.

She then looked at the sky. (Note, when she says the name Kiseki, this means she is talking to the player xD)

"Hey,  _Kiseki_?" She asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

\---------------------------------------------------  
Help him. He needs Natsuki.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
"How can I?" She asked. "How can I help him?" She then realized. "I see what you mean,  _Kiseki_." She said. She smiled and began to get to work editing the script.

_**Meanwhile...** _

Hikaru was crying again in his bathroom. He couldn't handle the loss of Natsuki. "This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault." Hikaru kept repeating and repeating. He then left his house and walked to a bridge.

He looked down. He knew that if he jumps off, he will be dead. He didn't care though. All he wants is to be with Natsuki in the next life.

_Meanwhile..._

Monika finished editing the script. Natsuki was standing beside her. "M-Monika?" She asked. Monika then hugged her. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Monika said as she began crying out of happiness. Natsuki hugged back as she realized what she was talking about. "Wait, where's Hikaru?" Natsuki asked. Monika then realized where he was. After all, she is the President.

"He's at a bridge!" Monika said. "What?!" Natsuiki exclaimed. "Let's go before it's too late!" Monika exclaimed. Sayori overheard and walked out. "Natsuki!" She said happily and hugged her. Natsuki hugged her back also. Yuri also hugged Natsuki while she was passing by. "Natsuki...about what I-" Yuri started but was cut off. "Apology accepted." Natsuki said with a smile. Yuri smiled back and they ran to the bridge where Hikaru was at.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Hikaru grabbed the rail of the bridge. He was going to do it. He was going to end it. He then began getting ready to jump. "No!" Sayori screamed. "Don't do it, Hikaru!" Yuri screamed. "Hikaru, stop!" Monika screamed. Hikaru didn't listen and...

" ** _HIKARU!!!!!_** " The next voice yelled. Hikaru stopped as he recognized that voice. "N...Natsuki?" He said and looked to his right to see her. She was crying. She hates to see him die. Hikaru then shook his head. ' _This must be a dream._ ' He thought in his head. He then jumped forward, which caused Sayori, Monika, and Yuri to scream his name.

However, instead of feeling water, he looked to see Natsuki has grabbed his left arm. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE, HIKARU!" Natsuki yelled. Hikaru looked up to see Natsuki was crying harder as she pulled his arm while fearing that she might drop him and it would be the end. The rest of the girls rush to aid Natsuki. Once the girls pulled him up, Hikaru looked around but was stopped as Natsuki then hugged him while crying hard.

Hikaru didn't hug back as he still thinks he's dreaming. Natsuki then shook him. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" Natsuki cried out as she cried. Hikaru then realized he was not dreaming at all. He hugged Natsuki and began crying as well. "Natsuki, I'm so sorry!" Hikaru said while crying. They both are crying together now. This sight began to make Sayori, Monika, and Yuri cry. They almost lost a member. A member that is so special to them. But thank goodness Monika brought the one girl Hikaru always loved.

_Later on..._

Prior to this, Hikaru had managed to get a real diamond ring. He couldn't wait to propose to Natsuki. He waited for the perfect moment. And now is the time for the perfect moment to begin. He waited for Natsuki as she was showering. She had found out about her father getting arrested. As she was done, Hikaru covered his eyes so he wouldn't see her. "Hey, Hikaru." She said and slowly removed the towel. "I'm not looking." He said so she wouldn't call him a pervert. Once she finished changing, she got into the bed wearing a light pink tank top with purple shorts.

"Hey, Natsuki?" He asked. Natsuki turned to look at him. "Yes, Hikaru?" She replied. Hikaru blushed. "I'm sorry for what happened today." He said. Natsuki nodded. "It's fine, Hikaru." She replied. "But you really scared me with that." Hikaru began slowly crying again.

"I know and I'm sorry. " He said. "You know, Natsuki. I always want to be with you." Natsuki looked at him. "Me too, Hikaru." She replied. Hikaru then pulled a small pale purple box. "I want to ask you something, Natsuki." He said. "And please be honest."

Natsuki slowly nodded. He then opened the box to reveal the diamond ring. Natsuki gasped at this. "Will you marry me?" He asked to her. Natsuki began crying softly. "N-Natsuki?! I'm sorry! I should hav-" He was stopped by a kiss on the lips. "Of course I'll marry you!" She said. Hikaru smiled and his tears turned from tears of sadness to tears of happiness.


	2. Epilogue

_After Natsuki and Hikaru finished their high school years, they decided to get married as Hikaru had proposed to her before they finished high school. They had invited Sayori, Monika and Yuri to their wedding. Each of their reactions was different. When they received the message, the envelope was in a beautiful design. The envelope was light purple with a white heart design on it._

_Sayori smiled as she received this invitation. She started jumping up and down and screaming as she was so excited. She answered yes to the invitation and hugged the couple. Natsuki and Hikaru laughing at this. Monika smiled and congratulated both of them and also said yes to the invitation. Yuri, however, had a different reaction. She was sulking. Sayori and Monika cheered her up as they felt bad for the purple haired girl. Yuri managed to smile through a pained expression and she said yes to the invitation. Hikaru and Natsuki smiled and kissed each other._

_And then...that day finally came._

_Sayori decided to be the flower girl in the wedding, even though she is 18. She didn't care though, which made Hikaru and Natsuki laugh when Sayori requested the flower girl role. Sayori was wearing a pink and sky blue flowery dress with black flats. Yuri and Monika were Natsuki's bridesmaids as they requested to, which was allowed by the couple. Yuri was wearing a pastel purple colored dress with long sleeves and wearing a small red cape. Yuri also wore black flats. Monika was wearing a green dress with yellow sleeves. Monika also wore blue heels._

_Hikaru looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie. He is also wearing black pants and black shoes. He loves Natsuki and he always will. He knew Natsuki might make fun of him for wearing this but he knows she is just teasing. He laughed to himself as he knew he was waiting for this moment._

_With Natsuki..._

_"Oh my god, Natsuki, You look so cute in the wedding dress!" Monika said happily while fixing Natsuki's hair. "I'm not cute, Monika!" Natsuki said. "You are to be honest." Yuri said. Natsuki tried to resist the urge to say another 'I'm not cute!' saying, but she stopped. "T-Thanks, you girls." She said._

_Yuri then put the white gloves on Natsuki. Natsuki was wearing a white dress with no sleeves on it, white heels, and a veil. Her red ribbons were replaced with white ribbons. Once finished, they nodded. Yuri then handed Natsuki a bonquet that had white flowers. "You're ready, Natsuki." Monika said. "Are you ready?" Yuri asked. Natsuki nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."_

_Once the wedding started, Sayori came in throwing flower petals. Hikaru was waiting for Natsuki. Once Natsuki arrived, he was filled with even more happiness. He then held out a hand for Natsuki and she took it._

_The wedding passed as they wed. The two said their vows and are considered husband and wife. Everybody cheered as they kissed. While leaving the church for their honeymoon, Natsuki threw her flowers for the Catch the Flowers. Monika catched the flowers and they all waved._

_Natsuki and Hikaru waves back as they drove off for their honeymoon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Aw...Now I wanna cry. When I wrote this, I literally felt an urge to cry. Natsuki or Protagonist didn't deserve to die in the mod. I'm gonna go cry now while playing An Ocean of Memories from Titanic. (cues the song)

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I was gonna put a lemon in this but I chose against this because I'm not sure if I want to do that and I think it sort of would not make sense.


End file.
